


Bed Time Story

by orphan_account



Series: Bed Time Story's [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Beta Wanted, Daddy Kurt, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Little Blaine, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Sub Blaine, bed time story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Kurt thinks Blaine is sleep he stands, he then begins to walk towards the door thinking it would be nice to get some work done.</p><p>“Daddy” Blaine calls out as soon as Kurt's hand reaches the door.</p><p>“Yes little prince?” Kurt turns around making his way to the bed.</p><p>“No leave me theirs someone under the bed, he only comes out when you leave the room” Blaine sounded so sincere. </p><p>Kurt tried reaching a middle ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was just now written as a little fluffiness between Daddy Dom Kurt and little Blaine . This also was not beta'd so it might suck allot. My very first fanfiction so go easy on me. Please tell me what you think.

As Kurt scooped a half sleep Blaine in his arms he made sure not to stir him awake“ Come on my little prince time for bed.” Blaine's head laid still against Kurt's chest.

“I not sleepy” Came Blaine's voice before he let out a yawn. 

“Sure you aren't my little prince, but every little prince needs their sleep” Said Kurt finally reaching their bed. He laid Blaine down making sure to strip off Blaine's clothing leaving him in his batman underwear. 

Kurt wasn't sure about introducing the little aspect into their relationship, but Blaine needed it so he chose to give it a try. Now he loved their new dynamic, they set aside special days where as soon as they got home Blaine was his 'little' self and Kurt was 'Daddy'. 

Kurt went to the kitchen to prepare Blaine's special cup of warm milk. It was the only way he would sleep when in this mind frame. 

“Okay little prince Daddy is going to go fix your warm milk, what story would you like for me to tell you before you go night night?” Kurt asked running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Yawning Blaine answered “Ummm the one where batman saves his husband from the joker after spider man is captured” 

Kurt giggled “Okay I will see what I can think up little Prince”

Blaine had a very active imagination so Kurt had to start getting creative with his bed time stories. It was allot of fun for both of them, it made this lifestyle all the more better because of it.

“Kurt's phone went off as he was pouring the milk into the batman adult sized sippy cup that they had specially ordered for Blaine. 

“Hello” Kurt answered.

“Hey Kurt it's me Bas, Sam was wondering if he could play with Blaine anytime soon, he is missing his buddy”

“How about we do a play date Sunday, all I have been hearing about lately is Sam said this and Daddy Sam showed me how to do that” Kurt let out a soft laugh.

“Thought I was the only one lady face, I can't tell you how many times I have heard that damn batman theme song they made up together” 

Kurt finished up the milk and headed to the bedroom where Blaine was clutching his blanket like a lifeline.

“Is that Sam!” asked Blaine all of a sudden wide awake.

“It's Mr Sebastian” Kurt replied handing Blaine the sippy cup. Blaine sat up , placing the cup in between his legs.

“Can I say hi to Sammy?” Blaine asked looking up at Kurt.

“Hear that Bas, Blaine wants to say hi to Sammy” Kurt said waiting to find out if Sammy was 'little' at the moment.

“Pumpkin butt, Blaine wants to say hi, here you go and make it quick, we need to get you in bed little man” 

Kurt handed the phone to Blaine, who grabbed it excitedly he began to talk with Sam about his day. Sam and Sebastian where the ones to teach them about this lifestyle to begin with, Sam and Blaine has been best friends ever since.

“Okay Sammy I has to go now good night” Blaine said before handing Kurt his cell phone.

Kurt quickly told the boys on the phone good night and hung up the phone. Turning back to Blaine who had began laying back down under the covers.

“Okay little prince about that bed time story once upon a time..” Kurt began with the story. He thought up a story about bat man saving his husband after spider man got captured. Of course it sent Blaine right to sleep. He loved these stories with super heroes. 

As soon as Kurt thinks Blaine is sleep he stands, he then begins to walk towards the door thinking it would be nice to get some work done.

“Daddy” Blaine calls out as soon as Kurt's hand reaches the door.

“Yes little prince?” Kurt turns around making his way to the bed.

“No leave me theirs someone under the bed, he only comes out when you leave the room” Blaine sounded so sincere. 

Kurt tried reaching a middle ground.

“Sweetie I promise theirs no one under the bed, would you like Daddy to check?” Kurt asked hoping this would put his little prince to ease.

Blaine simply nodded, everything but the top of his head was under the covers. Kurt could hardly see his eyes.

Kurt made sure to turn the light on and made sure Blaine saw him actually looking. After no sign of anyone Kurt turned the light off. 

“See little prince no one under their” 

“Okay Daddy could you tell me one more story so I can go night night again?” asked Blaine rubbing his eyes while yawning.

“Okay what would you like to hear?” Kurt asked knowing it would be a long night.

“The story of Chace and Nick!?” Blaine called out his head now fully in view.

“Okay it's been a while since I have told that one huh” Kurt had to dig far into his memory for that story. It was his own made up version of Cinderella except with two men. Something Blaine could relate to.

“Once upon a time their was a servant named Chace. His father used to work as a Guard for the king, however he went away and everyone marked him off as dead.” Kurt repositioned himself laying down next to Kurt with his body on top of the blankets. He was gently stroking Blaine's hair.

“No one knew what to do with Chace so they made him a Servant for a woman in the kingdom named Sue Sylvester , Chace thought he had no family but the woman and her two sons.” Kurt said knowing Blaine was hooked into the story.

“One day their was a word that Prince Nick would be throwing a Ball in search of a husband, of course Chace was told he had work to do so he wouldn't be able go to the Ball. He was crushed but as he sat outside crying watching the other two boys go to the ball” Kurt said his hand still stroking Blaine' head.

“So after a few moments this dancing woman appears and she tells Chace. If he can beat her at a hip hop dance off then she would help him go to the Ball. Of course Chace thought it was silly but he went along with it and had a blast. He even won the dance off, so he went tot he ball of course met his prince charming and they lived happily ever after” Kurt glanced down mid sentence noticing Blaine was sleep already. He usually had this other part where the evil step brothers and Chace have a peanut butter fight. However Blaine was finally sleep so he chose to wrap the story up quickly.

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead grabbed the sippy cup and made his way to the office.


End file.
